tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating
"Hearts Still Beating" is the eighth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis with a script written by Matthew Negrete and Channing Powell. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, December 11th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Spencer Monroe gets into bed with Negan with the promise of overthrowing Rick Grimes. Richard tries to enlist the aid of Carol Peletier and Morgan Jones to help convince Ezekiel to fight the Saviors. Rick and Aaron score some weapons, which results in Aaron getting beat up. Two more Alexandrians bite the dust. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Hearts Still Beating", "TWD: Hearts Still Beating", and "The Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode is the mid-season finale. It had a special ninety minute running time (with commercials). * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Actor Peter Luis Zimmerman is credited as Peter Zimmerman in this episode. * The Talking Dead after-show, which followed this episode had couch appearances by franchise creator Robert Kirkman and actor Norman Reedus. Trivia * Negan shaves his mustache and beard in this episode, making him look more like his comic book counterpart. * In "Sing Me a Song", Gabriel Stokes called Spencer Monroe a "tremendous shit", and then jokingly said, "For now. It's not terminal". Oh, how wrong he was. Allusions * The story from this episode is partially adapted from The Walking Dead #111, which features the final appearance of Spencer Monroe. The scene where Lucille gets shot is taken from issue #113. Both issues are part of the "March to War" storyline. * The title of this episode is a line of dialogue spoken several times by Aaron to Rick Grimes, while trying to take stock of why they continue to work for Negan. * Reference is made to Ezekiel in this episode, who is the leader of The Kingdom. He made his first appearance in "The Well". * Rick Grimes gets his trusty Colt Python back in this episode. It was taken by Negan in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". Body Count * Fat Joey - Beaten with a metal pipe by Daryl Dixon. * Spencer Monroe - Gutted by Negan. Put down by Rick Grimes with a knife to the head. * Olivia - Shot in the face by Arat. * Isabelle - Shot in the head by Michonne. Quotes * Fat Joey: Hey, I'm just tryin' to get by. * Daryl Dixon: It ain't about getting by. It's about getting it all. * Negan: Shit! What the shit! Shit! You just... you tried to kill me?! You shot Lucille! .... * Michonne: We're the ones who live. .... * Negan: Rick, I'm not gonna lie, your kitchen is a goddamn mess. I'll see ya next time... .... * Michonne: I'm not gonna kill today. I'm gonna find a way for us to win. I'm gonna find a way for 'me' to win. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2016/Episodes